


A December Story

by VeronAleen



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronAleen/pseuds/VeronAleen
Summary: No one wants to take Santa’s role not until Off was told to do the old man’s job.
Relationships: OffGun - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A December Story

“No!”

Off walks faster, away from Tay. It’s been days since they start to pester him to act as Santa for the upcoming Night of Lights and Carols. NOLAC is an event at their school every year before their Christmas break wherein different departments are required to present something for the said annual event based on draw lots—they’re just unlucky that they’re one of the departments who are picked to present a short stage play in front of the whole school.

“Come on peng, you can do it believe me”

“You want me to be Santa?”, Off smirked mockingly at Tay and turned his gaze to Arm who’s sitting casually on one of the chairs placed next to the open window of the room, “Why not Arm? He was the one who picked the paper”

“Oh, I told you very well that I’m the unluckiest senior in our department yet you still pushed me in front to pick a paper. How was it my fault?” Arm replied, shrugging his shoulders, “And also, I already told the rest that I’ll be the person in charge of the music. They even gave me a role aside from that”

“Honestly speaking peng, you’re the only one who doesn’t have any task yet. You know you’ll be required to attend three Saturdays of school service for this if you won’t cooperate”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, he is!”, Arm walks towards them and stands next to Tay, “Alice has the list of names as well as the tasks given to them”

“Given to them? Who gave them the tasks? This is so unfair”

“Me. I gave them the tasks”

The door of the room swung open, revealing Mild with papers in her hands. She’s smiling from ear to ear, obviously teasing the boy who just received the not so good news. Mild’s assigned to be the head of the NOLAC for this year and being the most powerful officer for the said event, no one can go against her—who would even like to fight back at her when she can obviously take anyone down? Figuratively and literally.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Well, you ate the last three slices of my favorite pizza, what do you expect?”

Off scratched his head and stomp his feet because of frustration. Tay and Arm gave a heartfelt laugh which echoed inside the whole room whilst Mild’s still standing next to the door with a victorious smirk on her lips. Off can still remember that day. It’s been a week already and truthfully to be told, he almost forgot about it already—who knew that this lady in front of him would still remember how he stole her food. Maybe that was the biggest mistake he had ever done in his whole life—or so he thought.

“You should eat tons of food Mr. Santa,” Mild said and threw Off a piece of candy she got from one of the student stalls earlier which Off easily caught with his hands, “Those slices won’t be enough to stout you up”

Off shook his head in disbelief; he couldn’t even stop sighing at this moment as he thought of the things which will happen within the next few days. His most embarrassing moments are yet to come

* * *

Students were busy on the school ground because of the Christmas stalls and booths they’re handling. The school ground which is usually filled with stressed students studying and working on different tasks is now changed into a colorful and jolly place. Each department was handling different stalls where they can sell kinds of stuff related to Christmas—some are selling food; some are commissioning sketches; there is even a photo booth where students can take pictures as a remembrance for this year’s long week event

Well, it wasn’t that much work to be done in the previous years, but today, the College of Arts—which is handling the photo booth—seems to get a lot of attention because of their photographer.

“Who was that? I haven’t seen him before”

Off asked whilst packing a keychain they’ve designed. He’s scheduled to take over their stall with his two other not so helpful friends, Tay and Arm. Arm looked at the person Off was about, shook his shoulder, and continue with whatever he is doing, answering Off’s answer without looking at him

“That’s Joss”

“Is he new? A transferee?”

“Not really. It’s just that he rarely joins these kinds of things so you haven’t seen him that much” Tay answered as he hanged his arms to Off’s shoulder, “Aside from that Off, you’re usually sleeping, so how will you know him when he’s so reserved?”

Off just nodded with what Tay said, clearly disregarding the fact that his friend just did him dirty with his last words. Well, it’s not that Off really cares that much—he rarely does, since most of the time, like what Tay says, he’s just sleeping. But there will always be someone whom he’ll always be awake…

“Someone’s coming” Off felt Arms elbow hitting his side, his friend pouting as if pointing to somewhere he should look, and when Off’s eyes followed where his friend’s lips’ pointing.

“Ok good luck to you, bro” Tay raised his hand, walk away from Off, and stood next to Arm. They would like to watch what will happen since the star in Off’s eyes is now walking closer to their stall—Gun.

Gun’s holding a paper in his hand, smiling brightly as some of the students greet him. He’d always been popular, so it’s given that most of the students knew him. Who wouldn’t like to be friends or to be close with Gun? He’s one of the cremes of the crop, an achiever, a talented person and he’s beautiful—so beautiful that Off end up falling for him despite the small percent that Gun might like him back. Well, he hasn’t told it yet to him and he hasn’t confessed yet. He wouldn’t like to be rejected this December and celebrate a bitter Christmas.

“Do you like some cookies?”

Off got back to his senses when he heard Gun offering him a cookie. It’s a Santa shaped cookie and Off gladly accepted it—well, anyone who will be given a cookie from Gun should be grateful enough—it’s a privilege.

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome”

Gun smiled at him and Off suddenly felt like everything around him just stopped. He might be overreacting, but it’s true. He’s always like that whenever he’s in front of Gun or just even close to Gun.

“Are you ok?”

Gun may have observed how Off spaced out and he snapped his fingers to get the guy’s attention again. Off feel embarrassed with how he reacted so he instantly scratched his nape. It’s still a mystery how he always zones out whilst talking to him. Gun sometimes feels bad about it but he never told it to the young man for they aren’t even close, to begin with.

“Um…yeah… hahaha, I’m ok of course”

Gun bit the side of his lips. He thought that Off might have felt awkward because he randomly talks to him. Gun offered him two more pieces of cookies which Off almost rejected for he started to move his hand, shaking as if telling him he doesn’t need anymore but one.

“It’s for Arm and Tay”

Off could hear his friend chuckling at his side and the embarrassment he’s feeling just doubled. _I should start digging my grave now_ —he thought.

“Off”

“huh?” Off’s eyes got back to Gun when he heard him call his name

“Um, can I as—"

“Gun”

Both of them turned their gaze towards the man who called Gun—Joss. His left-hand waving whilst the other’s holding his camera. There are still a long line of students waiting for their turn but Joss excused himself for a while and run towards Gun’s direction

“Joss? Why are you here?”

“Oh, taking some pictures?” He lifted his camera to show it to Gun, “Would you like to be my model?”

“There’s still a long line of girls there who would like to be your model”

“I don’t care, I want you”

Gun laughed because of Joss hitting him teasingly with the bag he’s holding. Off’s just watching the two of them playing around whilst he’s standing—the key chains he was packing earlier long forgotten.

Tay and Arm cleared their throat at the back creating unnecessary noises that caught the attention of Joss and Gun, making them stop from whatever they are doing.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, these, cookies. Hahaha, I think they’re now crumbled. Would you like some?” Gun offered Joss a cookie which Joss accepted in an instant. He then stared at Off and placed his arm around Gun’s shoulder, “You should help me with the booth, Gun”

“Huh? But I’m not from College of Arts” Gun stared at him with a confused looked.

“Is it the time for your duty for handling the booth?”

“No”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. You can help me although you’re not from our department”

Gun looked at Off first before he nods to Joss, accepting his invitation. Both of them walked away from the booth, leaving Off behind being teased with his friends because of what just happened.

“I thought he’s a reserved person? He’s clearly flirting with Gun”

Tay just shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Well I guess, no one is reserved when it comes to a Gun Attaphan”

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me Mild?”

“What?”

“That people will be watching the practice?”

The room is full of students of the College of Civil Engineering. Every department is given a room for their practices but the groups which are picked for the play get a bigger room for their props, costumes, and actors. Normally, only the actors are needed to stay in the room since the prop’s men need a bigger space where they can work on their background but this time, since the given room for them is a seminar room, the place is already big enough for all of them.

“So, what now? It wouldn’t change the fact that you’ll be acting and besides, you’ll get to face tons of people once you present at the stage. There’s no difference Off.”

“Geez, you don’t understand”

Off threw a glance at the boy who’s just a few meters away from him, mixing the paint which will be used for their props. Well, it was fine for Off to act, but not as a stout old man who carries gifts and classifying who’s naughty and nice. He has done more embarrassing things than this, but only in front of people, he’s closed with, not with the whole school community—not with Gun watch.

Mild would still like to talk back but Off already walked away from her. If only he knew that he’ll be punished for eating some slices of pizza, he should have been absent that day. He wouldn’t even bother to look at it. Off knew that no matter what he bribes her, Mild’s decision will still be the same.

“Hey, how’s our Santa Claus? Huh?”

Tay welcomed him with a teasing smile, followed by Arm who’s holding the cloth which will be used as a canvas. Off can’t help but envy his friends for they don’t have to worry that much about their roles. Arm might a snowman and Tay will act as one of the reindeer's but for Off, those roles are much better than his.

“Don’t touch me”

“Grandpa seems to be mad” Arm commented, “You shouldn’t be because you’re a saint”

“Santa is a saint?” Tay asked

“It was a common knowledge, Tay”

“You must be kidding me” Off replied with knitting brows, “I don’t care if he’s a saint or anything, I just want to dig my own grave”

He can’t help but thing how Gun will see him once he was able to watch the show. It was actually fine for Off if only he won’t be adding any foam in his costume but no—he’s tall and clearly, not stout as what Mild said before. He’ll definitely look like a mascot which is far from what he expected he’ll look like during NOLAC.

“That can’t be, the children will cry”

Off was shocked to see that the boy he was just eyeing earlier is already standing next to him. Why is Gun always popping out of nowhere? —he thought, as he felt his heart becoming erratic again with the boy’s presence.

“It was given to you for a reason. I think you’ll give justice to his character. I know you’ll do good” Gun’s smile made Off’s heart skip a beat. He wasn’t able to hear other words the latter uttered except for you’ll do good. Tay and Arm are just watching for Off to react but seems like their friend froze and he couldn’t respond to Gun again.

Arm pushed him a little until Off’s finally responding. Tay and Arm still can’t believe how much Gun can affect Off when most of the time, he doesn’t care. They can still remember the first time Off told them about Gun, asking for help and advice but since both of them doesn’t take the relationship too seriously, they weren’t able to give too much for their friend but hilarious comments and suggestions on how to get Gun’s attention which never seemed to work. Despite that, both of them make sure that they’ll always support Off and will always be there to tease him.

“Are you ok, Off?”

“Yes, hahaha don’t mind me, I’m just… I just feel embarrassed”

“Why?”

_Because you’ll watch_ —Off would like to say it but of course, he’s not that brave to tell it to Gun so instead, he said “I never joined plays”

_You did, once_ — Gun tought before saying “You’ll do great, I believe you” 

“I’m not that good in memorization and I don’t even know how to act” Off doesn’t know why he keeps on telling Gun that he won’t do good when he knew he should be saying something to impress Gun—well maybe because having a Santa role isn’t impressive at all.

Gun looked at him acting as if he’s thinking, slowly tapping his fingers on his cheeks whilst holding a brush he was using earlier to mix the paint.

“Would you like to read your lines with me? I might not be that good when it comes to acting but I think I can help you at some point”

Gun’s dimples were showing whilst waiting for Off’s reply. Tay and Arm at the back would like to shout and scream and on behalf of their friends who now like a statue in front of Gun but they didn’t want to get the attention as a chaotic duo they’d always been so they just placed their hands on their mouth and waited for Off’s reply.

“Off?”

“O-ok”

“Right, see you at the school entrance later night?”

Off nodded at him. Gun excused himself and asked for the cloth Arm’s holding then he checked his phone and called someone. Off, Tay and Arm weren’t able to react fast and the next thing they knew, they’re already watching the clock hanging on the wall of the room, waiting for the dismissal time.

* * *

“Tell me why you called me when I was busy with the band”

Gun’s still quiet and they’ve been sitting for at least five minutes already. Joss even brought his bass with him because Gun called him out of nowhere. He wasn’t even expecting it.

“You shouldn’t have called me if you won’t even utter a single a single word,” he said and flicked Gun’s forehead which he instantly rubbed.

“Oy! That hurts”

“I didn’t complain whenever you hit me”

Gun just rolled his eyes, Joss on the other hand just laugh at him and then placed his hand on Gun’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him, clearly teasing Gun whose face now is completely red.

“You really won’t talk eh?” Gun’s lips stayed still but his eyes are focused on Joss, “Alright, I guess I should just go now before I waste all of my time for you” Joss said and immediately picked up his bass lying on the space next to him and stood up on his sit.

When he’s just about to take his steps away from Gun when he felt something pulling the hem of his shirt and when he looked back, he saw Gun’s hand.

“What”

“I’ll meet him later”

“Who?”

“Off”

Joss gave a shocked look at him and he immediately got back on his sit and gave Gun a very amazed face, “You’re joking right? Did you finally flirt with him?”

“…”

“What the fuck Gun? Did you finally grow some balls? I can’t believe it!” Joss’ laughed and hugged his friend, kissing the top of his head whilst Gun tries to restrain from his friend’s strong arms, “Woah, Gun I’m so happy for you. You won’t be bugging me anymore. I’m so happy that I would like to throw a party for you”

“Geez” Gun pushed him and glared, scratching his head harshly because he suddenly felt frustrated after he said it to his friend, “I wasn’t flirting with him. I just want to help”

“Help?”

“He said he wasn’t good at acting but he was chosen to be the lead actor of our play”

“Woah, lead actor. Sounds nice” He then clapped his hands to give applause to the man they’re talking about

“Nope, not at all. He’ll act as Santa”

“Oh, well um, that’s embarrassing,” Joss said, trying to keep himself from laughing because of what he heard from his friend, “How did he end up being a Santa with that built?”

“Ask your girl”

“Huh? How is this h—” he suddenly remembered that one conversation he had with Mild and immediately turned his face sideways to hit his forehead with his palm— _what the hell, that isn’t what I was telling her_ —he whispered whilst scratching his temple

“Are you ok?”

“It’s nothing Hahaha, Ummm so what would be your plan later?”

“That’s the reason why I called you” Gun sighed, “I was literally shaking when I was asking him! I don’t even know what to do, I wasn’t even sure how I asked him. I must be crazy right? He might be thinking that I’m acting weird and awkward. You better help me” Gun held Joss’s shoulders and shakes him, “You need to help me huh?”

“Nope, I think I’ve helped you enough for two years yet I haven’t got anything from you”

“You’re no help, I hate you”

Joss chuckled because of Gun’s reaction, he can’t believe that the most popular kid in their school is hiding his tail, acting like a coward because of some senior who obviously feels the same towards him. Gun always gives him headaches and there are times that he would like to stop listening to him, bragging about Off and saying how much he likes that old hag, but Joss just can’t. He might look like a bigfoot when he’s near to the little guy, someone who often doesn’t care about the others but he always has a soft side for Gun.

“Do you even believe in Santa?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you need to be nice so you won’t be included in the naughty list”

“Why tho?”

“That way, Santa can give you a good gift this Christmas”

* * *

“Did you wait for too long?” Off turned his head and look to the guy who called for his name to whom he immediately smiled at.

“No, not really” if only Gun knew, he’s been waiting for a long time already because he wouldn’t like him to wait for long

Both of them stayed on the rooftop of their school. Not a commonplace for every student since it was rumored that there was a ghost roaming around the area. No one gets to see it through but no one even dared to go up alone especially during the night. Off held the script given to him by Alice and he can already tell how chaotic things would be once they started to show their play.

Gun has no idea how he’ll be he’ll be able to help Gun or if he’ll be able to help him because he had never been a member of a play, any experience of reading scripts nor writing them. He’s just one of those students who would always be on the list of the props men because they wouldn’t like too much hassle nor be the center of attention during play—which Off will get to experience soon

Off couldn’t stop himself from staring at Gun. He doesn’t want to make it too obvious but his eyes keep on looking at him as if they were conditioned to look not to anyone but Gun.

“Is there something wrong?” Gun asked him after minutes of contemplating whether he’ll ask him or not. He can literally feel Off’s eyes all over him but he’s too afraid to ask the latter. He doesn’t even know how he was able to push himself to speak.

“Oh, nothing”

“Off, your face is red. Are you sick?”

Off can feel the blood going up to his head. He should be listening to how Gun reads the lines for he wasn’t that good at speaking the language, but he can’t even focus because of Gun.

He was caught off guard when he felt Gun’s palm touching his forehead. He couldn’t move, he felt like everything stopped for a moment, he could hear his heart racing loud enough that he could ever imagine

“I’m o-ok…”

“Seems like no”

Gun opened his bag and get something inside. He always had some kind of vapor rub in which he usually uses whenever he has an upset stomach or headache. He opened the cap and gave it to Off.

“This isn’t much but this may help”

“T-thank you, G-gun”

Gun stared at Off; this is the first time when he got to talk to him so close that he can almost feel him breathing. He might look like a creep, but Off wouldn’t even mind at all since he can’t even understand Gun’s feeling right now—he doesn’t look like a creep for Off rather an angel

“You should take care of yourself Off. Don’t think too much about the things which bugs you, eat on time and sleep on time, don’t forget to drink water too. You need to be always healthy and make sure not to get sick. Be proud of yourself, you can be arrogant because it suits your face, ironic but it makes you look lovable”

“H-huh?”

I must be out of my mind—Gun thought to himself. He keeps on blabbering about things which will make him look like a crazy kid—well a stalker may be the best word to describe him but of course, Off wasn’t aware of it

“Oh, b-because you need to stay healthy until the presentation day, right? S-so make s-sure that you won’t get sick. Y-yes that’s it” Gun gave him an awkward chuckle and then he cleared his throat. Off smiled at him and nodded. Gun never failed to make the butterflies in his stomach chaotic and wild with just his simple words.

That time, Off couldn’t think of anything anymore. He has no idea of anything he should say but he would like to tell to Gun. Maybe, he wanted to try, he wanted to tell the words he’s been keeping for long already but he couldn’t think of words he should use to start the conversation.

“Should we rest for a while?”

“Hmm”

“Let’s talk about random things. Maybe an event happened to you before, favorites or hobbies, relationships? Anything. What do you think?” Gun stated with shaky hands. His words were straight and firm but he’s dying of nervousness inside—but Off took it as an opportunity.

“I don’t like spicy food; I sleep most of the time and my friends call me an old lion because of how I act. I rarely talk to people and only choose people whom I talk with. Hmmm, when t comes to a relationship, I had one before but we didn’t work anyway, and now…”

“And now what?”

“I ‘ve been secretly looking at someone for years but I couldn’t even approach that person”

“Because?”

“Because I like him so much”

Off’s gaze can’t even be removed from Gun. His cheeks were flushed and tinted with red. The moon lightens the whole rooftop and the sky’s filled with the stars but Off can only see Gun’s glimmering eyes and he’s drowning with those stares of the little guy. It’s as if Gun’s the only thing that matters to him.

They’re already in a situation where they could only hear nothing but the gushing wind on the rooftop, taking their breath away, cold sweat for the words they only got to say or hear for tonight which probably won’t ever happen again—they heard a loud sound coming from the close door of the rooftop, it lasted for a few minutes before it stops

Off and Gun looked at each other and swallowed the lump on their throat and stood up all they might. “W-was that t-the Ghost?!”

* * *

“Why do you keep on avoiding Gun?”

Off heard the same question for the last few days already since the first night he was able to read the script with Gun—not just the first but also the last time because it never happened again.

“Off Jumpol!”

“What?”

“Why do you keep on avoiding Gun? Tomorrow will be the presentation and you still haven’t met him? What’s wrong with you?”

He felt embarrassed. Maybe he was able to pull out his courage to study the contents and lines of his script, at some point, he thought he could read them better than he could if only Gun was able to continue their script reading but how can he face Gun when the last time they talk to each other at the rooftop, he creeped out and ran with him? it was so embarrassing for him that he wouldn’t like to remember it again anymore.

“I don’t want to face him anymore”

“Are you sure you’re our friend? As far as I know, the Off that we knew wants to see Gun always” Arm said, brows knitting because of Off. It’s been days already yet he still isn’t telling anything to them and they’re getting worried for they can see how much it affects their friend and also, Gun. Although they’re not that close with the small guy, they can feel the heavy atmosphere inside the whole seminar room whenever they need to work on their play. After all, their department still stays in a single place.

“Nothing is wrong ok? How many times do I have to tell it to the both of you?”

“Gun!”

The three stared at their back to see where the voice came from and Off instantly slap his forehead when he saw Gun staring at the three of them. Both Arm and Tay bit their lips because of what happened—they knew Gun heard it. Joss placed his arm around Gun as Off took his steps away from them, followed by his friends.

“Are you ok Gun?”

“Oh? Ah yes, I’m ok…I guess” Gun’s tone started from being shocked to being sad. Maybe he was wrong for thinking that it was a good idea to follow Off whenever the opportunity strikes. He doesn’t know why the latter seems to be avoiding him for days but it all makes sense now—Off doesn’t want to face him, and probably, he did something which made him mad.

“Nope, you’re not, definitely. Because if you are fine, you wouldn’t let my arm rest around your shoulder” by that, Joss put down his arm and looked at Gun, “It made sense now why you’ve been silent these past few days. Tell me what happened”

* * *

“That’s hilarious” Joss wasn’t able to stop himself from laughing because of what he heard from Gun. The little guy was stomping his feet and pulling his hair because of frustration. He knew his friend will just laugh at him if he told him about what happened that night.

“Gun, I never laughed like this before. Thank you very much!” Gun snickered and rolled his eyes at Joss “Just the thought of both of you running down the stairs because of that, thinking that there was a ghost. Jesus, aren’t you aware that the maintenance is always checking the rooftop? I can’t believe there are still people who think that the rumors are true”

“The sound was scary! If you were there, you might have pissed on your pants” Joss laugh harder but then Gun started tearing up, making Joss feel guilty so he decided to stop teasing him.,

“Hey, are you crying? Should I call Mild?”

“No, I’m not” Gun denied and wiped his tears, “And why do you need to call your girlfriend? You’re so arrogant”

“Oh, but you like arrogant looking men, that’s why you like Off right?” Gun starts hitting him with his hand and Joss just let him. This is his way of relieving his frustration and Joss knows it very well. Eventually, Gun stops and supported his chin with his hand, feeling terrible about what happened.

“Don’t stay feeling bad for too long, it’s not your fault”

“I think he hates me”

“So, what if he hates you? He also ran with you, he’s just as coward as you are”

“You aren’t helping me”

“Because I’m not here to help you at all, I was just curious. Why not give up on that happy crush of yours. It’s been years already and still, nothing happened. Now, he’s even avoiding you because of that simple thing? It doesn’t make sense, unless…” Joss move closer to Gun, making the smaller interest of his words

“Unless?”

“Unless he likes you too”

“Are you crazy?”

“Gun, ask him out tomorrow after the presentation”

* * *

“Mild”

“Mild?”

“Ms. Mild”

“There you go” Mild clung his arm to her boyfriend’s arm. They were so late to go home already so he asked for Joss to walk her home. If only she wasn’t that busy, she would have enjoyed the NOLAC for this year with her boyfriend.

“Are you alright? you look so down babe”

“I think we’ve done something wrong” Joss scratched his temple and then faced her girlfriend, clearly confused about what he was trying to say, “I think, pranking those two at the rooftop was a bad thing”

Mild bit her lips. Well, she should say, they really did something wrong. Both of them thought that there was at least one of those two who will be brave enough to check what happened to protect the other. Who would have known that both Off and Gun will run because of the strange noises that they’ve done? They just wanted to see something romantic, and turns out became chaotic and bad because the two aren’t talking to each other anymore

Mild had been Off’s friend since freshmen year and she was aware of what he feels for Gun. Same as how Joss became Gun’s support system, Mild was also Off’s. Although most of the time, they bicker on random things, making sure to piss each other every single day, Mild knows that her friend’s serious with Gun, it’s just that the guy seems to be not confident of himself.

“We shouldn’t have gone there in the first place”

Joss stopped walking and ten stared at his girlfriend and gave her a guilty smile. Mild was feeling the same thing and she’s being bothered by her conscience for doing such a thing. Gun already started talking with Off and even asked him to read the script with him which she least expected.

At first, she was just planning to tell Gun to help Off but she didn’t expect that Gun will do it even before she asked him. It may be confusing, but Mild obviously didn’t give Off that role just for the reason that he ate her pizza, she just wanted Off to end his 2-year crush with Gun and just date each other for real. Sounds childish, but Mild thought that it’ll be satisfying to tell everyone a December story about how two boys started their relationship.

“Ms. Mild”

“Babe, cut it out, I was just kidding”

“Mild, Tomorrow’s the last day before the end of this year, do you think we—”

“No, what if things got worse?”

“But Gun’s already starting to avoid him too. Knowing your friend, he will probably run after the play. Just keep him inside a room or anything. You’ll help again, right? One last time”

“Joss no!”

“Babe!”

* * *

“Off Jumpol, wear your costume properly”

“It’s so hot!”

“You will only be performing for around 30 minutes”

“Yeah? 30 minutes of hell and embarrassment” Off rolled his eyes and scratched his brows. He could already feel the hotness of his costume because of too much foam in it. As much as possible, he doesn’t want to move anymore, he doesn’t want to stand up too, but what can he do? He needs to present or else he’ll be in service for three consecutive Saturdays despite the holiday break.

“Your presentation will be fifty percent talking and fifty percent sitting whilst granting wishes of the kids,” Tay said whilst preparing for his role, Arm’s on the side, helping Off with his costume which doesn’t even suit his body frame. He would like to laugh and tease his friend but he knows what Off’s capable of. He’ll do worse because the three of them are preparing. He wouldn’t like to look for his clothes just in case Off decided to hide them because he had enough.

“Ah, can I just ditch the play and act sick for three consecutive Saturdays? Maybe they’ll forget about it?”

“That’s the worst excuse I’ve heard for my entire college life” Both Tay and Arm laughed when Mild’s voice echoed inside the room. They don’t know why she’s always popping out of nowhere when she’s least expected.

“Why are you here?”

“Oh, well let’s say I want a gift from Santa because he ate my pizza three weeks ago” Mild raised her eyebrows and looked directly at Off. Off just covered his face because he’s starting to get tired of it already and he doesn’t like to get mad at her for real.

Arm walks towards her and then pull her few meters away from Tay and Off. He placed his arm around her shoulder and whispered

“Is his role not enough? I think you already did him dirty. He can’t even face his—”

“He’s not talking to Gun right?” Arm stopped talking, she saw how Mild smirked and made a sound with her tongue, “Do you really think I’m bullying Off because of those damn slices? I’m not as childish as you guys are. It’s been weeks already ok? I just… I just want him to end this happy crush of his. We’re about to graduate soon. We should at least do something for him before our names will be removed from the list of students”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I know how nosy you guys are, you can’t even keep a secret from each other” Made sense; Mild couldn’t really trust Arm and Tay when it comes to things like this because they easily slip their tongues. It’ll be a waste of time but Mild will be needing Tay and Arm’s help.

“Plan?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your plan?”

“Just make sure he’ll stay after the play”

Mild removed Arm’s arm and then run towards Off who is now done with his costume. She made sure that Arm will be able to hear whatever she will say to Off. Both Arm and Tay are just watching.

“Off, grant my wish”

“You still aren’t done?”

“Just grant this and I’ll make sure to stop picking on you”

Off looked at her with judging eyes before he gave out a deep sigh, “Ok tell me what is it. Just make sure you won’t be talking about those slices anymore”

Mild nodded before she continued with her words, “Stay at the rooftop later after the play, someone would like to talk to you”

* * *

Gun stared at the man standing on the stage. He couldn’t help but smile whenever Off speaks, his eyes literally glitter with Off’s every action and he couldn’t get enough of him. He was just there, in the sea of students watching the people on the stage, showing their play and touching everyone’s heart with their story.

He remembered that time when he was still in sophomore, he was supposed to be one of the actors too in the play but since he was just a transferee, as much as possible he wouldn’t like to gain too much attention from everyone, he would like a peaceful college day. Another student decided to take his role, although it wasn’t one of the main, still Gun was a bit hesitant to act it out. So, when Off volunteered to act his role, Gun didn’t think twice anymore. That very day, Gun would like to get closer to him, but he’s too shy to approach him especially since they’re in different blocks.

Gun’s the typical shy type kid but always gets the attention of everyone. No matter what he does, there will always be someone who will try to approach him, but for reason, Off never did—except for that specific time. He tries to hit on him but seems like the latter has no interest so he decided to just watch him from afar and try to have short talks.

“Santa, can you give something more than materialistic things?”

“What do you want?”

“I want to be loved”

“I want to be loved too” Gun whispered after hearing the lines from the actors. He would like to be loved too—but not just by someone. He wants to be loved by Santa himself; he wants to be loved by Off before the Christmas break starts. The month is colder than the usual and Gun thought it’ll be great if he could spend his Christmas with Off; well, not related to how cold the month is, he just thought that it’ll be awesome to hug someone to ease the coldness of Christmas.

“Gun”

“hmm?”

“Gun, look at me”

Joss held his shoulder so he could face him. Joss looks anxious, Gun would like to watch every part of the play so he keeps on turning his head to look at the stage.

“Gun we should go to the rooftop now”

“What? why? The play’s about to end already and I don’t want to go there” he said irritably trying to resist Joss’s grip.

“That’s the point, the play’s about to end and we need to get there before it ends”

“What the hell is wrong with you Joss? You’re ruining my mood” Gun frown at his friend but then, Joss said something that got his interest.

“Someone will confess to Off at the rooftop. Aren’t you curious?”

The next thing Joss knew, he’s being dragged by Gun already and Off’s just following them with his eyes whilst he’s still acting on the stage, obviously jealous of what he just saw.

* * *

“Peng, let’s proceed to the rooftop”

“Why the hell should it be on the rooftop?” Off said to himself. He hasn’t told to anyone what happened. As much as possible, he wouldn’t like to visit the rooftop anymore but what can he do? He already said yes to Mild and it’ll be too bad for the person who’s waiting for him if he’ll ditch that person.

Aside from that, he was sure that his friends wouldn’t leave him alone so he guesses it was fine although he was not sure why Tay and Arm look so excited. He wonders what’s going on in their head that they couldn’t wait for him to change his clothes. Now he’s still wearing his Santa costume, although they already removed the foams inside, still, he looks awkward wearing it.

“Why are you so slow Off?”

“I’m a senior citizen, can’t you see I’m Santa?”

Arm stared at Off whilst Tay’s laughing hysterically at what Off said. Arm’s not getting scared of what may happen because of how Off acts. What if he ran away again, what if Mild’s plan failed? Then he felt Tay’s hand on his shoulder as if telling him that everything’s going to be alright. He’s worried about Off since he knew how much Off likes the boy. Mild told them about what happened on the rooftop too, but their lips are still about that matter. They’ll just tease their friend if the meeting on the rooftop turns out great.

“Why are you so serious Arm?” Off might have observed Arm’s expressions but Arm just chuckle without humor to lessen his worries—he might act like a friend who does nothing but to get on their nerves but he’s still the most rational in their circle. He wonders how Off will react once he sees Gun.

Few more minutes and they finally arrived at the rooftop. They pushed Off to enter alone, telling him they aren’t needed in that place.

When Off enters, he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. The whole rooftop looks wonderful because of the colorful Christmas lights like the stars twinkling in the dark sky. The place looks different from what it has been the night when he and Gun visited—it doesn’t look creepy rather, it looks romantic. Too romantic that he almost forgot that he ran downstairs with Gun when they heard weird noises.

Off looked around the rooftop. There was no one except him so he decided to sit on the ground and waited for a while, amazed with how the place was set up, taking pictures of the lights which, he might be saved in his phone for a long time. Until he heard a phone ringing, he thought was coming from his phone but it wasn’t. He stood up, legs shaky thinking that it might be another encounter with the ghost, but when he followed where the sound came from, he saw Gun, panicking whilst holding his phone, trying to stop the ringing. The boy looked at him, shyly, and gave him an awkward smile.

“Gun?”

“H-hello Off”

“You did great earlier”

“Thank you”

There was an awkward silence, no one would like to talk. Gun’s a bit paranoid because it’s getting dark already and aside from that, Joss told him clearly earlier that someone will confess to Off. He’s curious, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment if someone really wants to confess to the taller although he’ll surely regret it.

Off, on the other hand, was thinking that Gun would like to tell him something, but he wasn’t sure how he’ll get the latter to talk. He can see how Gun keeps on playing with his fingers, a sign which shows that he wasn’t comfortable—he should know since he’s been watching the younger since he got his eyes laid on him.

Gun swallowed the lump in his throat and muster all the courage he has to start a conversation—well not actually to start, but rather he would like to get out of the place as soon as possible so he decided to talk.

“I think I should leave now, Off” Gun stood up, ready to leave when he felt Off’s hand holding his wrist. Gun instantly looked at their hands and Off immediately let go, clearing his throat with fake coughs.

“A-aren’t you going to say something to me?”

“Me?” Gun asked confused

“Mild told me to go here. She said someone wants to meet me”

Gun stared at him raising his brows because of what Off said, “I don’t have anything to say. I think Mild’s about another person”

“Then why are you here?” Gun wasn’t prepared for the question thrown to him by Off so he wasn’t able to answer him in an instant. Off stared at him for a while, waiting for the next words that will escape from his lips but then he felt his phone vibrating in his hand. He read the text from Mild saying…

“Enjoy. Please talk to each other” He read it loud enough for Gun to hear it as well. And all they could do is stare at each other trying to process what’s going on. Gun run towards the door of the rooftop and tries to open it but to no avail. Off slapped his forehead with his palm until it turns red and when he faced Gun, the boy instantly laughed.

“Umm sorry, you looked funny” Few seconds and Gun realized what he said, he covered his mouth and gritted his teeth, and Off just gave him a smile

“I guess we’ll be staying here for a while until they opened the door”

* * *

“How have you been doing these past few days?”

“Good, I guess?”

The four were watching them on the other side of the door, careful enough not to create any unnecessary noise. They’re getting frustrated and keep on hitting each other because of the small space they’re into. The two weren’t aware at all, but Mild would like to barge in already because he can see that the two aren’t moving at all on their seats.

“What’s wrong with Off? is he chickening out?”

“Lol, look at your friend Gun, he wasn’t even talking”

“The three of you should be quiet or else I’ll kick your asses right now, right here,” Mild said, whispering with authority. The boys instantly zip their lips. Aside from Joss’s built, Mild also an amazona they wouldn’t like to mess with.

“Why don’t you message Gun babe? I think he can be a bit more… you know, umm showy?” Mild suggested making Joss instantly shook his head with the idea. If there’s someone who knows Gun more than anyone else, it’s him and he’s sure that Gun wouldn’t try because if he could, he should have been flirting with Off.

“Babe?” Tay and Arm said in chorus looking shocked with what they just heard, “Are you guys dating?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Mild answered then held Joss hand which made the man blushed

“what the fu—”

“Wait, they’re talking, shut up” Mild cut the two. The four placed their ears close to the door, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation of their friends.

“Off, may I ask, are you mad at me?” Off was caught off guard by the question. He doesn’t know how he’ll answer Gun. He already expected that Gun may ask this question but still, he doesn’t really know what he’ll say because he’s afraid that Gun may have the wrong idea. He also doesn’t want to look bad in front of the man he likes. As much as possible, he would like to look cool but will he be able to say that when he ran because he was scared?

“Are you disappointed that…that I was afraid that time?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I was actually afraid of the dark and you know my imagination is a bit wild so…”

“I literally ran with you, why would you think I got mad at you just because of that?” Off face him with a smile on his lips. He was serious, but then again, he would like to show that Gun doesn’t have to worry and there was no wrong if he ran that time.

“Gun, this place is rumored to be haunted, anyone who heard that sound would really piss on his pants” Off chuckled whilst Gun’s still staring at him with flushed cheeks. Off’s eye smile was something Gun would always love to watch. He’s so engrossed with the man that he couldn’t think about anything anymore but to stare at him.

“Then why were you avoiding me?”

“I am embarrassed,” Off said straight. Seems like the awkwardness they were feeling earlier is now starting to fade for Off’s not stuttering anymore and Gun can now look at him without blinking.

“Why would you”

“Because I got scared, just like you”

“You said there’s nothing wrong about it”

“Of course, but still, I would like to look cool in front of you. Just like Joss”

Joss heard his name and his eyes instantly widened, Mild looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders, “Why me?”

“We aren’t aware that you and Mild are dating. You don’t know how jealous Off was whenever you’re getting close to Gun” Joss almost laughed loud because of what Tay said. He wasn’t aware that Off was jealous of him with Gun.

“You guys are getting loud, geez”

“Joss? Well, he’s cool but he’s just a friend. He’s actually dating Mild”

“What?!” Gun laughed because of Off’s reaction. Clearly, he wasn’t aware that his friend is already in a relationship, “I thought he was flirting with you”

“Impossible, he knows I like someone”

Off went silent with what he heard from Gun. That’s probably the thing he really wouldn’t like to hear ever from him, but Gun just smiled at him and then looked at the moon which illuminates the place together with the Christmas lights.

“Can I tell you a story?” Off looked at him and nodded, trying to compose himself in front of Gun, “Two years ago during NOLAC, I was given a role for the play” Off listened to him, his eyes not leaving Gun who’s still staring above.

“I begged the head not to give me a role because I don’t like people’s attention but the head told me to look for someone who will take my role. I think I cried for a day until someone volunteered” Gun looked at him, his toes curling because of the nervousness he’s feeling, but Gun doesn’t want to lose this opportunity anymore. If Off doesn’t feel the same thing, then let it be. He doesn’t want to keep his feelings anymore and would like to confess already.

“I didn’t expect to grow some feelings for that person and you know what, until now, I’m still keeping this feeling but Off, I would like to be honest now”

Off felt the butterflies in his stomach, he can feel his erratic heart, beating its way out of his chest. His costume’s suddenly felt hotter despite not having the foams. His hands starting to shake but his eyes couldn’t leave Gun’s face—his glimmering eyes, his deep dimples, and his lips, everything looks fascinating to him. Off can clearly remember that day. That was the first time Gun caught his attention. He fell for him that very moment, so even though he didn’t like the fact that he’ll act in front of many people, he still decided to take Gun’s role to save him from embarrassment.

“Off, I like you. Sorry for telling this to you. You don’t have to like me back I just wan—”

“I like you too” Gun’s words were cut off because of that sudden confession from Off. He wasn’t expecting it from the latter for whenever he’s around, Off acts as if he’s always uncomfortable that’s why Gun decided to keep his distance and draw the line so he wouldn’t make the taller feel awkward or bad.

“I like you for years already since the day I volunteered to take your role”

The four people behind the closed door keep on squirming because of the sweet words they heard from the two. Tay and Arm hugged each other and Mild kissed Joss’s cheeks. They were so happy that after years of going back and forth, Off and Gun finally meet each other halfway.

Both Gun and Off were smiling at each other, feeling the cold breeze of the night under the sky, watching how the lights turned off and on. Off slowly reached for Gun’s hand. He still couldn’t believe that Gun’s feeling the same thing as him. Maybe, staying at the haunted rooftop isn’t that bad at all.

“You know what, I envy those people who were able to wish to you,” Gun said, making Off raise his brows

“What?”

“Since you’re Santa, can I ask for a present?” The little guy showed his dimples to Off and suddenly, making sure that he’s too cute to handle so the man in front of him wouldn’t even dare to say no to him

“Hmmm, as long as this Santa can give it to you”

“Then, can you give me a boyfriend?” Gun moves his face closer to Off, looking directly into his eyes. Maybe he’s being too fast, but if the feeling is mutual for years, Off’s already willing to take the shot

“Can I give you myself?”

Gun chuckled with red cheeks and just before he answers Off’s question, the rooftop’s door opened, revealing their chaotic friends running towards them, all teary-eyed and shouting.

“This is embarrassing” Off commented as he tries to cover his face with his hands whilst their friends start filming them, taking videos and pictures. Gun reached for his hand and slowly intertwining their fingers

“Let’s be embarrassing together,” Gun said and he slowly rests his head on Off’s shoulder and posts in front of the camera.

The four just made faces and teased Off and Gun because of their sudden sweetness.

“Glad I wasn’t on the naughty list” Gun whispered to Off, his boyfriend looking at him with confused eyes, “Santa already gave me the gift, so I guess it’s fine to rebel now”

Without a warning, Gun launched his lips to Off’s, not minding their friends who are now shouting and stomping their feet because of what they’re witnessing. This may not be the best love story but at least, it isn’t the worst. Just enough to enjoy the cold month of December.


End file.
